


Distracted

by chaostheorem



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheorem/pseuds/chaostheorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times are about to commence when one of them gets a phone call they have to answer. The other decides that blowjobs are still on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Inception Kink Fest 2.0](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/239684.html)  
> Beta: [eternalsojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn)

Arthur leans his shoulders against the wall and lets his head fall back with a gentle thud. Eames is on his knees in front of him, undoing Arthur’s belt torturously slowly, pulling just hard enough to make the belt slide off inch by inch.

Impatient, Arthur looks down at Eames. “Are you going to blow me or the belt? I can leave you two alone if you want.”

Eames smirks, but he doesn’t hurry his movements at all. “I have always liked this belt,” he answers teasingly. “Keeps your trousers nice and tight.”

“All my belts do that.”

“And I am exceedingly fond of them all.” Eames finishes pulling the belt off with a flourish, then rubs it against his face. “So soft.”

Arthur huffs out a laugh. “God, you’re insufferable. Are you going to be a tease all night?” Arthur asks with fond impatience.

“Caught on, have you?” Eames slings the belt around Arthur’s hips and uses it to pull them forward, nosing at the bulge in his pants.

“Eames,” Arthur says, urging Eames to hurry even though he knows it’s useless. When Eames is in the mood to take his time, there’s next to nothing that can deter him.

Eames drops the belt to the floor and slowly undoes Arthur’s pants. He reaches in and rubs Arthur’s half-hard cock through his boxers before pulling back to sit on his heels. He tugs Arthur’s pants down unhurriedly.

“There’s no prize for going slow, Eames.”

“Ah, but you’re wrong there,” Eames says. “It’s a shame you can’t see yourself fall apart. Gorgeous, is what you are.”

By the time Eames finally has Arthur’s pants down by his ankles, Arthur is immensely grateful he’d taken his shoes off when he got home. Eames gently lifts each leg in turn to pull the pants completely off, repeating the process with Arthur’s socks.

Arthur’s breath quickens as Eames trails his hands up Arthur’s legs as he rises to his knees. Eames pulls Arthur’s boxers down just far enough to free his cock, coaxing Arthur to full hardness with teasing touches of the very tips of his fingers before he sits back to finish taking the boxers off.

Eames leans forward as if he’s going to take Arthur in his mouth, and Arthur’s cock twitches at Eames’s warm breath and the promise of his hot mouth and skillful tongue. Arthur pushes his hips forward, but Eames merely grins and stands up.

“Let’s get you out of that shirt, shall we?”

“Bastard,” Arthur breathes.

“You love it,” Eames says as he loosens Arthur’s tie.

Eames trails open mouthed kisses along Arthur’s jaw. Arthur drops his head back, and Eames uses the new angle to suck a mark onto Arthur’s neck. Eames pulls back to admire his handiwork, then leans back in to twirl the tip of his tongue against the already wet spot.

Arthur closes his eyes against the sensation. He fights to keep himself relaxed, knowing that Eames has barely started, but he fails. Arthur pushes his hips forward in the hope that Eames will give him something, but Eames is having none of it. He drops Arthur’s tie on the floor next to them and grabs Arthur’s hips, holding them still.

“Ah, ah, ah. Patience, darling. Patience,” Eames chides.

Arthur groans in frustration. He wants Eames’s mouth on him now, but they’ve played this game often enough that Arthur knows the rules - the more he pushes, the longer Eames makes him wait.

Eames wraps a hand around Arthur’s neck and pulls him into a kiss, careful to keep their hips separated. Arthur takes what he can get and tries to deepen the kiss, but Eames breaks away as soon as he does.

“Now, weren’t we going to do something about this shirt?” Eames asks. He pops open the top button, slowly dragging his fingers down to the next, nails gently scraping. Eames has four buttons open when he abandons his track, reaching up to flick his thumbs against Arthur’s hardened nipples, Arthur’s hips and cock jerking in response.

“Eames, please,” Arthur says, unable to help himself.

“Please what? Keep doing this?” Eames asks, pressing his thumbs more firmly against Arthur’s nipples.

Arthur starts to nod, then changes his mind and shakes his head. “Keep going. I want your mouth.”

Eames takes Arthur’s bottom lip and gently worries it with his teeth, then lets it go and drags his tongue against it. “You like my mouth?”

“You know I do, you egotistical maniac.”

Eames chuckles, low and slow. “‘Egotistical maniac’? Not your best. Are you having trouble concentrating, Arthur?” Eames wraps a hand around Arthur’s cock, but his grip is too loose to have any effect aside from teasing Arthur further.

Arthur is about to insist on more when his phone starts ringing on the bedside table next to them. Eames immediately drops his hand and reaches for it.

“Who’s calling you, hm?” he asks. Eames looks at the screen. “Cobb,” he says. “He’ll just have to wait.”

“Shit, no, I need to take that,” Arthur says. “I’ve been waiting for him to get back to me for days.”

“Arthur,” Eames growls, his tone disapproving.

“Ten minutes, Eames - that’s all I need. Okay, five,” he amends when Eames refuses to hand the phone over.

Eames holds the phone out and Arthur snatches it before Eames can change his mind. “Cobb, hi. Thanks for calling me back,” he says in greeting.

“ _Sure. Your message said something about Hayden?_ ” Cobb asks, skipping over pleasantries.

“Yeah. She’s got a new compound that needs testing, but I’m not too sure about it. I wanted to get your opinion.”

“ _What’s the compound?_ ” Cobb asks.

Eames resumes unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt as Arthur describes the compound, some new creation that’s supposed to suppress the subject’s projections. Eames pulls one sleeve off, then prompts Arthur with a nudge to switch the phone to his other hand Eames he can get the other sleeve, leaving Arthur completely naked and Eames fully clothed.

“ _What is Hayden hoping to use this compound for?_ ” Cobb asks when Arthur finishes speaking, but Arthur is distracted by Eames stripping in front of him. Arthur has seen Eames naked enough that he doesn’t normally lose higher brain function just at the sight, but the way Eames is staring at him now - like Eames can’t believe that he has to share Arthur with anyone else and he’s going to make Arthur pay for it - makes his blood run hot.

“ _Arthur, are you still there? Can you hear me?_ ”

Arthur blinks, but he doesn’t tear his eyes away from Eames, watching as he removes his shirt, then reaches for his belt. “She says it will allow extractors to search the mark’s mind without angry projections on the hunt, which would be nice, but I’m a little concerned about what other effects it will have.”

“ _That’s my initial concern as well. Projections are a part of the subconscious, so if the compound suppresses them, the part of their subconscious that you need to access the information being extracted could be suppressed along with them._ ”

“Exactly,” Arthur mutters, his attention almost completely focused on Eames, who’s standing a foot in front of Arthur, naked and jerking himself. Arthur wraps a hand around his own cock, sparing a split second to think about the fact that he’s on the phone with Cobb, a man he’s closer to than his own brother, before deciding that he just doesn’t give a fuck with Eames standing there looking like sex personified.

Eames smacks Arthur’s hand away. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” he whispers.

Arthur covers the mouthpiece and whispers back, “Are you serious? We can’t put this on hold while I’m on the phone?”

“It was your choice to answer, not mine.”

“ _Arthur? Arthur, I think maybe this is a bad connection. Can you hear me?_ ”

“Yeah, I can you hear you fine. Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?”

“ _I said that it might be a better compound for inceptions, rather than extractions. If the subject’s subconscious is suppressed, than it should be easier to suggest an otherwise unwelcome concept_.”

Cobb continues speaking, and Arthur tries his best to focus, but Eames is still staring at him intensely while he fucks his own hand, and Arthur is only human.

Eames glances at the clock, then levels a sinful grin at Arthur. “Five minutes are up,” he whispers, kneeling and taking Arthur’s cock into his mouth without any more warning.

Arthur tenses and sucks in a jagged breath. He forces himself to relax and exhale slowly, all too aware that Cobb is still on the line, chattering on about possible uses for the new compound.

“ _...incredibly useful to be able to take students down into the dream and let them experiment together without being killed. This could be a major breakthrough in research._ ”

“Good, but Hayden’s hoping to use this compound for an extraction in a few months. I need to know if it’s even worth going to test.”

Arthur swings the phone up and away from his mouth as soon as he’s done talking, letting his breath quicken a bit. Eames is licking up and down Arthur’s shaft, occasionally lifting Arthur’s cock to reach his balls.

Cobb starts speaking again, and Arthur does his best to focus on the conversation and not the sensation of Eames soft, warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock. “ _From what you’ve told me, I think it might be best to use a regular compound unless there’s something about this particular extraction that requires a different approach._ ”

“No, it’s just...just a regular extraction at this point,” Arthur says, unable to hide the way his breath is hitching.

“ _In that case, it’s likely that you’ll want to use a simple compound, but you should go test this new one anyway. To be able to let dreamers experiment together in a neutral environment, building off of and learning from each other...this could be exactly what dreamshare has been waiting for._ ”

Cobb seems to be waiting for a response, but Arthur isn’t entirely sure of what he said. Eames is bobbing his head along the length of Arthur’s cock, taking in as much as he can before he sucks back to the very tip, doing it again and again. Cobb sounds enthusiastic, though, so Arthur mutters, “Yeah, sure. Sounds good.”

“ _Are you doing the testing for Yusuf’s new compound?_ ”

Arthur can barely think of anything but the wet heat of Eames’s mouth, Eames’s hands gripping his hips firmly, but he’s pretty sure he would remember being Yusuf’s test subject again. “No. This is the first I’m hearing about it,” Arthur answers. He breathes deeply, trying to think of a good way to end the conversation, but Cobb speaks up before Arthur can think of anything.

“ _Instead of suppressing projections, Yusuf’s goal is to make projections friendlier by masking the presence of foreign dreamers._ ”

Arthur moans, turning it into a hum to mask it. “That’s interesting,” he says.

“ _I’m surprised Eames hasn’t mentioned it to you. I thought he was working with Yusuf._ ”

“Ughh...no, h-he was,” Arthur stutters, “but the job ended early. He’s home now.” He leaves out the fact that Eames is on his knees, tonguing Arthur’s cock while his fingers stroke the sensitive skin behind his balls.

“ _Is he around? I need to talk to him about something._ ” Cobb says.

“He’s...busy, at the moment. I can... I can give him a message f-for you.”

Eames takes Arthur in his mouth and chuckles, the vibrations making Arthur groan. He slaps his free hand over his own mouth to try to muffle the sound. It doesn’t quite work, but if Cobb hears anything, he doesn’t mention it.

“ _That’s okay. Just have him call me when he can._ ”

“Will do,” Arthur says quickly, desperate to end the call.

“ _If something comes up and you’re not able to test Hayden’s compound, let me know who takes your place,_ ” Cobb says, switching topics abruptly and leaving Arthur struggling to catch up.

Eames pulls off of Arthur’s cock completely with a soft plop. He licks up the entirety of the underside, grins up at Arthur, and then blows cool air down the warm path he just licked.

“Oh, god,” Arthur exclaims, just managing to keep his voice quiet enough that there’s a possibility Cobb didn’t hear.

“ _Arthur, does that work? You’ll let me know?_ ”

Eames licks up his cock and blows again, and even though Arthur expects it this time, the hot-cold sensation still makes his hips jerk reflexively. “Sounds good,” he says, breathless.

Eames blows one last time and then takes all of Arthur in his mouth. “Good. So good,” Arthur moans.

Cobb clears his throat, finally catching on that something is happening. “ _I’ve got to run, but it was good talking to you, Arthur._ "

“Hmm...Yeah, you too. Bye,” Arthur says, too consumed by the need to come to worry about a proper goodbye. He ends the call and tosses the phone on the bed, staring down at Eames the whole time.

“That was a rather abrupt end. Was Cobb busy?” Eames asks with a smug grin.

“You _fucker_ ,” Arthur says, but it comes out as a laugh more than an epithet. He winds one hand in Eames’s hair and uses the other to guide himself back to Eames’s mouth, trusting Eames to allow him to take control. Eames doesn’t disappoint, opening his mouth and taking Arthur in.

It doesn’t take Arthur long to come. He’s so worked up from trying to control himself on the phone that he seems more aware of how unrestrained he can be now, how good it is. Arthur closes his eyes and groans, so close to coming. He looks down to warn Eames, only to be greeted with the sight of Eames with his eyes closed, hand wrapped around his own cock. Arthur comes with a shout, spilling down Eames’s throat, and Eames just moans around him.

Arthur pulls away almost immediately, motioning Eames to his feet. Eames stands up, and Arthur walks him backward towards the bed, pushing him down onto his back. Eames props himself up on his elbows while Arthur sits astride him, Eames’s cock resting against Arthur’s ass. Eames thrusts up, and Arthur moves so that he’s straddling Eames’s thighs, hands gripping Eames’s waist.

“Ah, ah, ah, patience,” Arthur says, throwing Eames’s words from earlier back at him.

“Arthur, please. I’m so close,” Eames begs.

Arthur takes Eames’s cock in his hand and Eames groans, bucking his hips up off the bed.

“So you are,” Arthur says. He takes pity on Eames, who so rarely begs without making Arthur work for it. Scooting back and leaning down to take Eames in his mouth, Arthur holds Eames’s hips in place to keep him from moving. Arthur teases Eames’s foreskin with his tongue, then shifts down to take more. Arthur sucks once, twice, and then Eames comes without warning, groaning Arthur’s name.

Arthur climbs up the bed and lies on his side next to Eames, both of them catching their breaths. He cards a hand through Eames’s hair, alternating between stroking and massaging before he suddenly grabs a chunk and pulls, stopping just short of causing real pain. “Don’t think you’re getting away with sucking me off while I was on the phone. I will get you back for that.”

Eames smiles. “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
